Like Ice
by Cindessa
Summary: "Forgive and Forget" Easy to say, hard to do.


A cool breeze snuck in as I heard the main doors open and close quickly. A patter of tiny footsteps echoed through the halls before a strawberry blond boy approached my study. I smiled immediately as Elliott shyly stumbles in the room. Then I noticed his state, my eyes widened at his attire; mud completely ruined the bottom of his trousers, small branches and leaves were tangled messily in his hair, and he was missing a shoe. I internally groaned; Anna will not be pleased.

"Elliott Alexander, what _happened _to you?"

"I was playing with Charlotte in the garden, but she pushed me in the dirt" He complained.

Before I could say anything, a very angry Charlotte walks in, leaving even more mud tracks on my polished wooden floor. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

Her newly tailored dress was tarnished with grass stains, her hair was no longer in the braid I did for her in the morning; it was now sticking up in different directions unattractively.

"He did this to me," Charlotte fumed, pointing at Elliott.

"Did not!" He protested.

"Did too!" She retorts.

"Hold on! Can someone in this room explain to me why you both look like this?"

"She pushed me and then -" Elliott started.

"Liar, you tripped and fell on your own face! Then you accused me and purposely knocked me down!" Charlotte screeches. Her high pitched voice echoes through the room.

"Enough!" I said loudly, "Both of you, go to your rooms and take a bath, I expect you to put on new clothes before your mother comes home".

Glaring at each other, the seven year old girl and six year old boy left to clean up their mess.

Shaking my head, I slowly begun to chuckle to myself. _Oh the wonders of having children. _I often do wonder how Anna takes care of the little buggers all the time. Speaking of Anna, she should be due here in a few minutes; _I hoped she had a good time visiting our cousins in Germany. _

It took a long time for me to convince Anna to _change her sceneries _a bit, but when news arrived of Eugene and Rapunzel's new baby, I immediately asked Anna to visit Rapunzel for me. I mean, she has a lot more experience in that field than I do.

I leaned on my wooden desk and sighed. It was the first free day I had in a while, yet I'm still here in my study, looking at the pile of paperwork I had already completed. Instead of sitting down on my chair, I walked to the window behind me. The snow had already began to fall softly, different designs of snowflakes fluttered around, swirling with the patterns of the wind. One particular snowflake made a tiny show, dancing with the soft breezing before it landed on my window. As I dropped my gaze, I noticed something that I had not before, the frost slowly spread from the corner of the window, and a memory flashes in my mind, the last thing he said to me, _"You're beautiful but cold, just like ice"._ Our last argument was not something I wanted to remember, as it ended, we were too broken to , I shake away the memory and turned my back from the window and I released a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding.

I walked away from the window whilst trying to think about something else. Anything else would be better than remembering my first heartbreak. Before I looked up to see who walked in, I was bombarded with a hug, only seeing a flash of red.

"Elsa! How are you?" Anna asks me.

I laughed, forgetting what I was so worried about, "I'm fine, but I'm sure that you have the story to tell"

"Oh it was absolutely amazing! We had gelato and went shopping for the kids, and you should have seen Rapunzel, she was—" she was immediately interrupted when Kristoff steps in the room, hitting his head on the top of the door. He winced.

"Oh Kristoff, come quick, did you bring the gift?"

He brought out a small bag and revealed a beautifully carved snowflake from a piece of wood.

"I believe this is for you", Kristoff jokes while handing me the delicate snowflake from their adventures.

"We saw it at a shop and we thought of you" Anna mumbles.

"This is beautiful" I breathed.

Anna beamed in pride and punches Kristoff in the arm.

"What was that for?" He whined.

"Because I told you so" she smirked.

He rubbed his arm, like he was in real pain and then glared at her.

* * *

"Momma!"

Anna turned around and saw her two, now cleaned, children and rush to them. They clung on her foot before she knelt down to their height. Kristoff picked Charlotte up and she giggled as he swung her around.

Anna was incoherently babbling to her children about the trip, and how much she wished that she could have brought them along to.

Feeling like the odd intruder, I decided to leave them alone for a while, so I quietly snuck out of my study and walked out into the hallway.

"Elsa, where are you going?" Anna said, poking her head out the door.

"Just to take a walk outside for a while" I said, noticing the concerned expression on her face.

"we'll catch up later okay?" I replied, trying to assure her.

For some strange reason, it has become unbearable in the castle, maybe I needed fresh air.

"Okay, but hurry back" She said suspiciously, before Charlotte started screaming about something that Elliott did.

She rushed back in immediately.

I started slowly, walking down the familiar halls, then my steps quickened, soon enough I was sprinting out to the main entrance. Something had grabbed my heart and was pulling me in, towards it. The chandeliers hanging from the ceiling greeted me by reflecting the light from the window nearby. My breath was short; I needed to get out of here.

I burst through the main doors, much like the time during my coronation. Commoners eyed me, immediately realizing who I was, noticing I was in a frenzied haste. They began making low bows and with a few curtsies and nods of my head I continued running.

I slowed down, and tried my best to act normal, something was luring me back, back to the specific castle I made in fear. It was an odd feeling, something I've never felt before, but I could feel it in my gut. Something was terribly wrong.

I exited the gates, greeting everyone who noticed me.

* * *

I got there by sunset, and flung the doors open; a cold blast welcomed me, enveloping me in its icy breath. There was a presence here, I knew it. Lifting my skirts, I hopped up the stairs and entered my bedroom. Still empty. But I noticed something else. A book had fallen off a shelf. I walk over and while stooping to pick it up I turn it over towards the cover. "_The Adventures of Jack Frost" _A fairytale that I enjoyed as a young child.

"Jack?" I hesitantly said. My voice echoes throughout the abandoned ice castle.

I nearly fainted when a voice replies with: "Yes?"

Standing there in all his glory, wearing the similar attire I first met him in; leather cloak, blue trousers, hair still as white as snow resembling mine and a crooked smile that I had fallen in love with.

"Jack." My voice is quiet, almost unbelieving.

"Is it really you?" I stumbled, ice covering the furniture that I just touched. The overload of emotions had my heart soaring, bringing a flush to my cheeks and making it impossible to control my gift.

His eyes flickered from my hands back to my face, the shades of blue still makes me nervous.

"Depends" He said.

"On what terms?" I said, clearing my throat..

"Do you want me back?"

* * *

**A/N: OMG, this is my first fanfiction, it was sort of difficult to slip into the role of Elsa (she's too fabulous for me) In the end, I was referring to him being back into Arendelle, I wasn't trying to make him sound like he was throwing himself on her. He was referring to being back in her life, k? Any constructive critism is okay, as long as it's not something like, "it'll be better if you make it better" Guys, that's not what I meant by constructive.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-Melissa **


End file.
